


Town Of Chaos || ZeRoyalChaos

by PaperPanther



Category: Chilled Chaos, Derp Crew - Fandom, GaLmHD - Fandom, TehSmarticus, ZeRoyalViking - Fandom, johnfreakinpage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPanther/pseuds/PaperPanther
Summary: When Anthony's father is wrongly lynched, all he wants is revenge, but remorse is found in even the worst of situations.originally posted on wattpad.





	1. Prologue

"Anthony! I call you up to the platform for crimes of treason! What is your defence?" The Mayor's voice boomed.  
Anthony was confused. Why was his best friend, the mayor, putting him up for trial?  
"What am I being accused of?" Anthony yelled to both the Mayor and the civilians of Salem.  
Not a word was said.  
"You all may vote on Anthony's fate."  
After ten seconds, the votes were collected.  
"Four to none! Bye bye Anthony."  
The noose was brought down and tightened around Anthony's neck. His eyes locked with the Mayor's in his final moments.  
"Anthony was... Executioner."  
All was quiet, until the wails of Anthony's son broke the silence.  
"Daddy!"  
•••  
Don't you guys take anything sexual from that last line.  
Note: Anthony is Chilled's father, not Chilled himself. Chilled yelled 'daddy.'  
-panther


	2. 1

Fifteen years later.  
Five years old. That was how old I was when my father died, killed by his own best friend. A year afterwards and the mayor got what he deserved, slain by the mafia.  
Though I'm glad he's dead, I still feel... unsatisfied. I need to get the revenge myself, by killing the new Mayor. The problem with this is, I have no clue who that is. When I was five, I didn't even think to pay attention, which I regret.  
I've been the new Executioner for five years now. At fifteen years old, I realised just how I wanted to get my revenge and I still haven't got it. Sighing, I imagined finally getting my target, the Mayor, hung. I would stop at nothing to end his life.  
I checked my watch and quickly realised it was time for Salem to gather and discuss the happenings of the night before, and accuse others of murder. This may sound diabolical to you, but it's all normal here. Lying is basically our second language.  
Making sure I had my will on my person before I left, I hurriedly put on my coat and hat. There was nothing special about the coat, but the hat was my everything; it was once my father's.  
Looking outside, I saw some others gathering their pets, so I quickly encouraged Rex to get up with some of my leftover chicken from last night. As we walked outside, he howled, causing all of the Town to look at us nervously. I would too, Rex did sound like the werewolf there.  
I jogged to my part in the square, and greeted my friends GaLm and Smarty. We grew up together, and that's how I trust them. They're both townies; GaLm is the jailor while Smarty is the Investigator. Together, all three of us make a great team in investigating the mafia. We would work with the sheriff, but Diction was murdered by the mafia a couple of weeks ago. Though we are sad, we must continue to try and achieve our goals.  
I know that only until I achieve mine will I be truly happy.  
There were two bodies in the square today. I could easily determine that one had been eliminated by a serial killer, the other the mafia. I recognised the bodies as Vanoss and Daithi.  
I glanced around at the other people in the square. Gassy, Nanners and Tom were in their own group away from the others, Entoan was, like usual, moping around the square; Krism was staring blankly at one of the bodies, while Minx was standing lazily next to Krism. Minx was the oldest Town member in all of Salem. I didn't bother to look at the others; I figured them to be unimportant as of now.  
Since we had no public mayor, we all discussed things as a group.  
Accusations started flying across the square, and I waited until I heard one of interest.  
"-visited Entoan last night!"  
"I saw Minx and Krism-"  
"ZeRoyalViking visited Vanoss last night!"  
Now this sparked my interest. The only thing is I have no idea how to determine if this was a lie or not. I'd have to get Smarty to investigate Ze later.  
No one else picked up on that claim, everyone else was focusing on the one about Entoan, and for some reason the blame shifted to Entoan himself, rather than whoever visited him.  
Eventually, when it became time to vote, Entoan was voted up, and he was hanged. Sadly, it was discovered he was medium, and not a bad role like everyone had speculated.  
Eventually, we had the rest of the afternoon to plan our strategies, write our wills and converse with allies.  
Instantly, I went towards GaLm and Smarty and told them about my theory.  
"What role do you think he is?" I asked them, and neither of them had a clue.  
"I'll investigate him tonight and I'll tell you what I can find out?" Smarty asks. "Or would you prefer GaLm to jail-"  
"No Smarty, you investigate him. Even if you aren't the best at it, and can never tell me a definite role," I say jokingly, and he rolls his eyes.  
"Whatever."  
Eventually, the moon was coming up and we all had to return to our homes, except for the ones planning on doing something tonight. I had no danger of dying because of how well I kept the security up at my place, which was great. I didn't even have to leave because I had GaLm and Smarty to investigate and execute for me. I was living the life.  
Hopefully, tomorrow, I would know what Ze's role is.


	3. 2

I awoke to slobbery kisses from my dog, Rex.  
Fuck, I forgot to feed him last night.  
I shuffled towards the cupboard and produced a box of kibble, which I poured into his bowl, yawning.  
Making sure, that like always, I had my will with me and that my hat was on, I headed outside. Rex could stay home, he'd scared all of the Town members yesterday with his howl.  
As soon as I made it to the square, Smarty approached me. We were always fearful of spies early in the morning, so Smarty only said three words.  
"Leader among men."  
I nodded. This could mean either the Godfather of the mafia, or the mayor of the town. I might've just found my target, but something was telling me that it wasn't Ze. Either way, I had already made up my mind; tonight, I would visit Ze, and we would talk- hopefully. I'm banking on the fact that he's mayor.  
"Chilled? Are you even listening?"  
I snap out of my thoughts and look at GaLm.  
"What?"  
"I knew it," GaLm sighed. "What I was saying was that if you're planning on visiting him, he's number seven."  
Okay, he's on the other side of town. I'm number thirteen.  
"I will visit him tonight," I say, and GaLm instantly goes full 'parent mode' on me.  
"Take Gassy along with you, okay? He'll protect you if Ze is the Godfather. Oh, and use protection!"  
For the first time in a while, I flushed red. "Shut up GaLm."   
GaLm and Smarty just laughed at me. A while back I had admitted I was gay, and they haven't really shut up about it since.  
Leaving GaLm and Smarty, I approached Gassy.  
"I'm here to request services, Max." I state in all seriousness, but Max gives me an all knowing smirk.  
"I can give you better services than you could ever dream of," He said in a seductively low voice, winking at the end.  
I gotta admit, that offer was tempting; I did feel a little twitch down there.  
"Yeah, no thanks Max. Maybe later. I want your bodyguard services, I'm going to a potentially dangerous house tonight," I state to him with a slightly seductive tone.  
"I can guard your body any day-" Max begins, but I glare at him. "Um, well. Okay- yeah, sure. I can help you identify if it's dangerous too. You're not even a proper townie so..."  
"Alright, thanks Max. You can shut up now. How's Nanners?" I said with a wink.  
"Oh, piss off you." Max shoves me away and I chuckle.  
Everyone is at the gallows again, and there are two bodies in the square today. Lui and some guy called Ritz. I only vaguely remember them from group discussions.  
There are also no leads today, so no one is called up. We all just stay around, waiting for darkness. I have a feeling that tonight, some serious shit is going to go down. I'm glad I'll have Max with me, thank god for GaLm.  
"Who am I investigating tonight?" Smarty asks with a yawn. He's obviously tired from the night before.  
"I don't think you need to investigate anyone tonight. You're tired, so you won't be on your A game. Plus, I'm picking up vibes that a lot of shit will go down. It might be safer for you to stay home." I turn to GaLm. "You too, GaLm. We've got no leads on who you should jail and there's still a serial killer out there."  
"You stay safe too, Chilled. Make sure Max is with you."  
"Will do, GaLm. Will do."


	4. 3

"Alright..." my breath shudders, sending white air into the night. I wrap my coat tightly around me and pull my hat further down on my head. It's so cold it almost feels like it could snow, but that never happens in Salem.  
Max stands beside me, ready to go once I am. I'm procrastinating. If he is the Godfather, either way one of us will die. If he is the mayor, then I will get my revenge.  
So either way, I get my revenge or die trying.  
We make our way to Ze's house and knock on the door three times.  
Footsteps.  
The door creaked open.  
Ze's face.  
"Can I help you two?"  
"Can we come in?" I asked. Recognition sparked in Ze's eyes, and he let us in.  
"Um... make yourselves at home?"  
Max and I immediately started glancing around the room, and I noticed an intricate map of people's faces who had died, some who had lived, lines and arrows in every which way and papers everywhere. I also noticed some knives on the kitchen bench, gleaming. It really seemed like this guy was godfather.  
Eventually, Max and I warily sit down.  
"Coffee?"  
"No thanks."  
I made sure not to have a drink. He might spike it.  
"Well, uh... why are you here?" Ze asked, confused.  
Now for my questions that weren't quite asking his role, but would give me a clue as to what it might be.  
"Do you enjoy what you do for the town?" I ask.  
Ze gives me a look, and answers. "Well, no. I don't even do that much. Others do what I could easily do for me. It's because this job was my father's and I had to apparently upkeep the family name."  
I nod, Max awkwardly sitting beside me, saying nothing.  
While we sat there, Ze wrote a bunch of stuff on a bit of paper and handed it to me. "Read it later."  
Suddenly, the door smashed open and none other than Tom Fawkes comes through the door.  
Tom the Mafioso.  
He charges at me, but Max quickly jumped in the way and protected me- ultimately dying.  
"O-oh my god..." I stutter.  
"Leave, now!" Ze yells, and I don't need to be told twice.  
Running through the back alleys, nearly slipping on the pavement, and probably spraining something, I ran to save my life. I had to go from one end of town to the other. I heard no one chasing me, yet I still had an urgency like no other.  
When I finally made it into my house, I quickly shut and locked the door, and enabled my security system.  
Immunity.  
Now, what was on this page that Ze gave me?  
Chilled,  
I apologise about Max's death. Admittedly, I heard you talking about me today, so I sent someone after you. As soon as I saw Max with you, I knew he'd die instead.  
After actually meeting you for the first time, I now want to get to know you a little better. I promise I won't send someone after you again. Swear on my life.  
Heck, you can even put that I sent someone to kill you in your will if you want- so if I get someone to kill you, it'll ultimately kill me too.  
Look, I want to eliminate that serial killer. I don't know your motives as of now, but I'll do my best to help you with whatever they may be.  
-You know exactly who I am.  
He... he was going to kill me? And if he organised someone to kill me... he must be the Godfather. They can order Mafiosos to kill people. Luckily, I know who it was. Tom Fawkes. I'll include them both in my will.  
I knew tonight was going to be a shitstorm, I just knew it. I just wonder how many other people died.


	5. 4

"Ch-chilled... is-is that Max?" GaLm asks me, shocked.  
Max's body lay cold and dead in the middle of town, the sole corpse. I was wrong about multiple people being dead, but maybe I prevented some deaths by making Smarty and GaLm stay home.  
"Yeah... but he wasn't killed by Ze."  
Why did I say that? Ze ordered Tom to kill Max, so technically it was him.  
"So Ze is Mayor? Your target?"  
"No... he is Godfather. But he doesn't attack anyone. He lets the mafioso do their thing."  
"We could've lost you last night, Chilled," Smarty says to me, and it is only then that I realise that at any moment one of them could die too.  
"Sometimes, I wish I could leave Salem. But then I remember that I can't," GaLm mutters, and I sympathise. We have all searched the perimeter of Salem, and there are no exits. We are trapped in this town, for good.  
Ze waves me over, so I promise my return to GaLm and Smarty, and see what Ze wants.  
"Did you read my note?" Ze asks, and I nod. "Okay, then I would like for you to come back to my house tonight, okay? I promise what happened last night won't repeat itself."  
"Okay, I have faith in you here Ze."  
"See you tonight, Chilled."  
•••  
"Welcome!" Ze smiled, instantly causing me to smile back.  
"How are you, Ze?" I ask, smiling.  
"I'm great, thanks Chilled. You?"  
I nod in agreement, and follow him inside. I am greeted once again by the haphazard notes and pictures of both new and old town members on the world.  
Leader among men.  
I now noticed that there were different coloured lines according to who murdered them. Blue for Serial Killer, green for town, and red... red for mafia.  
Ze certainly was one organised godfather, that's for sure.  
"Want a coffee, Chilled? Or are you more of an alcohol type?" I laugh.  
"Fuck coffee."  
Ze snickers, and hands me a tall, frothy glass of beer. I smile and sip, feeling some of my uneasiness fly away.  
"Sooooooo, what brings me here?" I ask, taking a swig of my drink.  
Ze chuckles.  
"I wanted to get to know you better?"  
"I read in the note," I say with a laugh, downing the rest of my drink. "What is it you wish to know?"  
Ze topped up my glass with another beer, and I grinned.  
"Well... what's your name? Like, your real name, not the code?" I contemplate this.  
"I'll tell you if you promise to tell me yours?"  
"Of course," Ze says, with a kind of determination.  
"Well, my name is..." I breathe in. "Anthony."  
Ze's eyes look surprised for a spilt second, but he quickly goes back to his original glance. "I'm Steven."  
I smile.  
"Call me Ant," I slur, extending my hand.  
"Call me Steve," Steve says, shaking it.  
I down the rest of my drink, and eventually the earth is spinning. I see a beautiful face sitting beside me, and then I fall, my head in their lap; and pass out.  
•  
When I awake, I am completely unaware of my surroundings, and I have a massive headache.  
What happened last night?  
"You're finally awake."  
I turn, and notice Ze standing in the kitchen, most likely preparing some sort of meal. My hypothesis is correct when he brings me a large plate full of bacon and eggs.  
"Thankyou, Ze," I mutter gratefully, and Ze guffaws.  
"You really don't remember much from last night, do you, Ant?"  
Ohhh.  
"Steve."  
Steve chuckles and nods his head. "It's nearly time for town to gather, it might be best for you to head out now before me to get to your side of the square."  
I quickly finish my plate of food and agree.  
"See you soon, Ant!"


	6. 5

Steve  
Chilled, otherwise known as Ant, was out to get me. However, he didn't realise that I was his target.  
For I am no way the Godfather he believes me to be. I am in fact, the mayor. The son of the man that killed his father. Our fathers were best friends.  
What I don't understand though, is why would my father do such a thing to his best friend? The man he trusted? He just instantly voted him up and the town followed.  
I went to my wall of theories and connections, trying to find some sort of clue. Surely it wasn't my father that did it, right?  
It couldn't have been.  
Connections, connections, connections.  
Wait.  
My finger traced an old faded line, one that I could barely see. It made sense.  
My father was not guilty.  
How was I going to make Ant aware of this?  
•  
Chilled   
Town square eventually filled up with people, Steve being one of the last. He looked like he'd discovered something important. GaLm and Smarty once again greeted me like they usually do, and I grinned.  
It's good to have people you can trust in Salem.  
GaLm still wasn't the same, though. Max's death had really affected his wellbeing. Eventually, the trial began to see who would be lynched next.  
Someone called Delirious got sent up, and everyone voted guilty, and for good reason too, he was mafioso. This was unfortunate for Steve, but he still had at least one other mafioso left.  
I looked across the square to Steve, who held up seven fingers.  
Seven o'clock.  
I did a thumbs up, and Smarty noticed the exchange.  
"Do you really think it's a good idea to become friends with Salem's Godfather?"  
"He won't kill me, Smarty."  
Smarty still had a face of apprehension, but he stayed quiet. GaLm said nothing, he didn't even acknowledge the conversation. I hope he gets better soon, we need our Jailor at his best.  
No one else claimed anything about other inhabitants of Salem, so we were all free to go. GaLm went off by himself, while Smarty went over to Nanners. Steve waved me over, so I left my side and went to his.  
"Want to go for a walk?" He winked, and I grinned.  
"Why not?"  
During the stroll, we got to know each other better. Steve honestly seems like a really down to earth person, which is just what I look for in a guy. Hah, if only Steve was gay.  
"Do you ever miss innocent childhood, where we didn't have responsibilities? Where we could be free? Where murder wasn't something that was feared?" Steve glanced at me and nodded.  
"I do miss my childhood. There are things I wish I could go back and do, but I was only a kid back then. There's nothing I can change."  
I nodded in sympathy.  
"If I wasn't so naive back then, I'm sure I could've saved at least one life."  
"Yeah..."  
The rest of the walk was in silence. We listened to the peaceful chirping of the birds, and the bubbling of a nearby stream.  
Eventually, we made it to one of Salem's end walls.   
Time to turn back.  
"It was nice talking to you."  
"See you at seven, Ant. Be there or be square," Steve said, poking his tongue out.  
Smiling, we walked our seperate ways.


	7. 6

Six thirty.  
Just thinking about meeting with Steve tonight gave a rush to my heart. I hadn't felt this way in years; the last time being when Jess was still alive, and when I was straight. However, she was slain by the serial killer about a year back.  
But- Steve was a guy. While being gay, I hadn't yet fallen in love with any man. This was new; different. Chuckling to myself, I gave Rex a pat on the head, and left my house to visit Steve's.  
On the way, I had to pass by Smarty's house where I could hear distinct moans. I recognised them being from both Smarty himself and Nanners, who I now realise is the escort.  
Well, that's cute.  
I thought Nanners was with Max though. I guess people move on quick. Or maybe he's just the town prostitute.  
Before I know it, I am outside Steve's door.  
"Come in!" Steve calls. He must've been waiting for me.  
"Hey, Steve," I say as I let myself in. I catch a whiff of a delicious smell. "Is that spaghetti bolognese I smell?"  
"You're Italian, right?" Steve asks nervously.  
"You got it!" I say. "Even if that's a stereotypical Italian dish, I love it."  
Steve serves the Bolognese onto two plates, and sets one in front of me.  
"Bon appetit!"  
I cringed inwardly, but didn't let it show. I didn't want to hurt Steve's feelings after he put all this effort into making me something like this.   
"So?" Steve asks nervously.  
"Honestly, the dish is great. Good job dude."  
Steve smiles, and I continue to scoff the food down like a vacuum cleaner.  
"Is it really that good?"  
I look up with the spaghetti sauce covering all around my mouth. "What do you think?"  
We both burst out laughing.  
"I should really come over to your house one of these days, I'm getting sick of cooking," Steve pouts.  
"Ugh, fine. My place is a pigsty though, be warned."  
Steve chuckles. "I'm sure you'll clean it up before I come over, knowing you."  
"I guess that's true," I shake my head, chuckling.  
Once we finish our dinner, Steve and I just chill on the couch, undeniably closer to each other than normal friends would be. Neither of us say anything though.  
We fall asleep like that, at peace.  
•  
Smarty  
Panting, I am out of breath. Nanners sure knows how to do his job.  
That's when I notice Chilled going over to Ze's house again. He's been going there every night this week. I really think something's up.  
Maybe he's doing what I just did with Nanners but with Ze.  
I hope not, I've kind of always liked him.  
Nanners looks outside to where I'm looking.  
"I've noticed your little buddy keeps going there. Should I stop that?" He asks, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.  
For a mere second, I envy Nanners. He gets to sleep around with anyone and everyone in Salem, whether they want to or not. However, I'm just the investigator.  
I don't want him making a move on Chilled, though. If anyone was to make a move on him, that would be me.  
"Nah, just occupy Ze tomorrow night?"  
That'll put a stop to those visits hopefully.  
"Of course, anything for you, Smarty~"  
With that, Nanners was gone.  
With GaLm grieving, I am the only person able to save Chilled from the inevitable now.


	8. 7

||A LITTLE SMUT WARNING||  
Tonight, Steve was coming to my house. That is why I was up at 5:00am cleaning up the place. I had to get everything ready and actually okay for him to stay in, I'd have no time during the day.  
I had done surprisingly well. My clothes were neatly stacked, my food was in a neat order, the carpet was clean, the bathroom had been completely wiped, the kitchen was like new again and the dog hair that used to be on every surface was mostly gone. Hopefully, it was good enough for Steve.  
The town bell chimed, signalling that everyone should gather to share news and accusations.  
There was wild theories; apparently GaLm was the serial killer. After both myself, Smarty, Steve and Nanners vouched that he wasn't, people backed off.  
No other accusations were sent that day, so I had a free day to do whatever I wanted. Once again, I left my friends and went to Steve.  
"That was close for your friend there Ant. He got lucky," Steve said under his breath.  
"It was, but since he really isn't Serial Killer and there were a lot of people behind him, he stayed alive. I'm grateful for having people that have my back, too."  
Steve nodded in agreement.  
"Without allies, where would anyone be in Salem? Yep. In the ground, dead."  
I nodded sadly, for it was true.  
"See you at my house tonight anyway, Steve. Be there at... seven."  
Steve smiled, and hugged me. I tensed but relaxed.  
This is what friends did.  
•  
Nanners  
6:30pm.  
Making my way over to Ze's house, I grinned. Boy, would I have fun with him tonight. He had no idea what he was in for.  
Sneaking into his house, I saw him sitting on his couch reading the Salem newspaper. Swiftly, I hugged him from behind, causing him to jump.  
"I- Nanners?" He spluttered.  
"That's right," I said flirtatiously, moving my hands up and down his abdomen and giving him light kisses along the jawline.  
"Nanners- I don't-"  
"You have no choice in this Ze, my choice is to keep you occupied for tonight. Don't worry, it'll all be over soon," I cooed, grasping his hair in my fist and entering his mouth with my tongue.  
Ze showed no happiness in anything I was doing, but I continued nonetheless. Dragging him over to his bed, I crawled on top of him, pulling at his clothes.  
"S-stop Nanners!"  
I just grinned, grinding my hips with his, and smirking. I heard of a hint of a involuntary moan which caused my member to twinge. Usually, I don't get turned on. I do it simply to keep them occupied.  
"No!"  
Finally, Ze's pants were off and I dry humped his bulge, causing him to try and shake me off. No such luck for him, as it caused his boxers to slip down.  
Just as I prepared to completely take them off completely, I heard the front door open, and a gasp.  
There stood the one and only Chilled Chaos.


	9. 8

Why... why did I feel hurt? Why did I feel betrayed?Steve and I aren't together, I'm not gay, and Nanners was only doing his job.  
Ugh.  
It was currently 6am, just two hours before the lynching begins.  
I hear a knock on my door, which happens to be Smarty, so I let him in.  
"You don't talk to GaLm or I anymore Chilled, you're always chatting to Ze..."  
I sigh. I really don't want to think of Steve right now.  
"I'm- I'm sorry Smarty. I'll try and make it up to you both, I promise."  
Smarty just sighs. "Chilled... are you- are you and Ze together?"  
I widen my eyes at this. Together? As in... a couple?  
"Oh my god, you are, aren't you?"  
I blush. Over the past week, I've slowly gotten closer and closer to Steve. Sometimes, maybe a little too close. That hug was still in my mind. The pain I felt when I saw Steve and Nanners.  
"I- I don't know anymore Smarty. I caught Ste-" I cough, in the hope to cover that up, "Ze and Nanners at it last night. All I feel is pain, betrayal."  
"You have what one might call a crush, Chilled."  
I shudder. Ew.  
"Look, Chilly. I'll confess. I'm pretty fucking gay. I've fucked Nanners more times than I can count; I can be your guy for advice on this."  
Okay, this is fucking new.  
"I did hear you at it two nights ago," I awkwardly chuckle, causing Smarty to turn as red as a tomato.  
"Oh my god," he says, putting his head in his hands.  
Rex takes this opportunity to jump on us both, and eventually we are rolling around on the floor laughing. Rex licks both of our faces causing us to squirm.  
Dong. Dong. Dong.  
"Well, there's the bell. Let's get to the square!" I say, already feeling a thousand times better thanks to Smarty. I really shouldn't have just left my friends like that, they've been with me way longer than Steve has.  
As everyone begins to gather, I notice Steve looking at me directly in the eyes. Something about that just screams guilty.  
Turning away, I start whispering to GaLm and Smarty.  
"I hate to say this Chilled, but I really don't think- I really don't think that Ze is what you'd call an innocent Godfather..." Smarty trails off.  
"What?"  
"Ze was distracted last night. There were still kills. The mafioso doesn't kill unless ordered to by the Godfather, and there was a mafioso kill," GaLm blankly states.  
I let this sink in.  
Steve... my target? No way.  
"He can't be my fucking target dude. In fact, Jail him GaLm. Threaten him with his life. I guarantee that he's Godfather. He can't be mayor. Mayors are absolute dicks."  
"I- okay Chilled..." GaLm muttered. I could tell he thought this was a waste of his time.  
Tonight, GaLm and Smarty were finally going to understand what I saw in Steve, or who they would know as Ze.


	10. 9

GaLm  
I knocked once, twice, thrice. As soon as he opened the door, I dragged him to my quarters.  
"So... you're obviously jailor then."  
"You would be correct, dear Ze. You must be mayor."  
I could hear Smarty just out of eyeshot, shifting so he could hear a little better.  
Ze paled. "Um.."  
"If you're not the mayor, then you're the Godfather which gives me more than a good reason to shoot you."  
"How do you know that I could be either of these roles?"  
"I happen to be good friends with Salem's investigator, Ze. Now answer the goddamn question before I fucking blow your brains out," I say, twirling my gun around my finger.  
"You'll- you'll tell An- Chilled though.. I'll die either way, GaLm."  
"I promise that I won't tell Chilled," I say deviously. I'd just get Smarty to tell him.  
"Fucking fine then, GaLm. I'm mayor! Are you proud of yourself? You're going to get me fucking killed!"  
"I won't be the one doing that, dear Ze."  
Ze shuddered. I can only imagine what is going through his head.  
"Just for the record, Chilled actually put me up to this. He was, and still is, so convinced that you are the Godfather of this town..."  
I sighed. Chilled was naive. He always has been, no matter how hard I've tried to get him to be a little more cautious.  
"You may go, Ze."  
Before I could even blink, Ze had left.  
Smarty now approached.  
"You're going to get me to tell Chilled, aren't you?" Smarty sighed.  
"Yep."  
•  
Chilled  
GaLm will finally discover the truth tonight. Never have I been so hyped to say 'I told you so.'  
Laying on my bed, looking out the window, and stroking Rex, I let my thoughts wander. I thought of the times of when I was a small child. I remember walking with my father everywhere. Going to his best friend's house. His best friend, the one that killed him, had a son. I struggle so hard to remember the facial features of that little boy. All I remember is that he was kind to me, nicer than Smarty and GaLm ever were. He was sensitive. More feminine than manly. That was what made him intriguing.  
But now, that is the boy I am set out to kill. It seems strange, considering the boy showed me nothing but kindness. It's just- it's in my blood to kill. It's a need. I was trained, brought up to be a person that holds a grudge.  
I was trained to make sure to hang others rather than myself.   
GaLm and Ze weren't like me- they were trained for justice, to help all the good doers, and lynch the bad ones, whoever they are. I'm more neutral, I don't care if they are good or bad. As long as they did nothing to harm me directly, I am fine with their presence.  
Finally, I turned my light off, shooed Rex into his own bed and closed my eyes.  
I was prepared for an eventful day tomorrow.


	11. 10

The town square is empty when I arrive. I am here early, I am ever so prepared for what is about to happen. The cold air bites into my skin, but my warm jacket helps.  
Minx and Krism are the first ones to walk in after me. Krism is helping Minx walk in. Minx has been in this town for as long as anyone can remember; I believe Krism is one of Minx's relatives, though I don't know what kind of relation. Maybe daughter? I've even heard rumours that they're lovers.  
Nanners walks in next, and he does his usual flirtatious wink, causing me to shake my head and laugh.  
Two people I rarely see talk also enter the circle. Two people called Wildcat and Mini. No one ever sees them apart, and they don't live in town either. If they were women, people would think they were witches for sure. I have no idea what their roles are, and I've never bothered to question them on it either. I do t want no voodoo shit done on me.  
Others gather in the circle, and eventually GaLm and Smarty enter. GaLm doesn't look at me, though Smarty makes a beeline straight for me. I wonder how things went last night.  
"I have bad news-"  
Before I can fully listen to what Smarty has to say, Steve walks in the square, and gives me a sad, sorry look. He mouths 'goodbye.'  
What the fuck does that mean?  
Before I can head over, Smarty holds me back.  
"You need to fucking hear this, Chilled. Trust me, before you go to Ze. It's vital."  
Never in my whole life have I heard Smarty be this serious and upfront with me. Something must be seriously wrong.  
"What is it?"  
"Okay, so GaLm jailed Ze last night," I nod. "Well, GaLm questioned him, threatened him with execution." I shoot GaLm a glare.  
"No, but get this Chilled!" I look back to Smarty. "Ze confessed that he's mayor!" I stand, puzzled.  
"He- he what...?" No, he's Godfather. He has to fucking be.  
Steve never even said his role to me. He never said his fucking role.  
Steve, the man that I secretly have a fucking thing for,  
the boy that was so kind,  
is  
m a y o r.  
That fucking prick.  
Instantly, I put a vote in for him. Nanners follows suit. GaLm waits a while, but eventually casts a vote for him. Smarty follows suit.  
However, no one else does.  
Steve- no. ZE.  
Ze looks sad, but quite frankly I don't give a fuck.  
When the bell goes, I call Tom over.  
"I know you're the mafioso, and I know that Ze is mayor. It's an easy kill for you," I growl.  
Tom looks devious.  
"What do I get out of this?"  
I think. What can I give him?  
"You may vote me up and lynch me. I will admit treason against the town. I will allow myself to be slaughtered."  
Tom smirks. "Deal, Mr. Chaos. I call that a deal."


	12. 11

I heard bloodcurdling screams last night, and I know exactly who they were from.  
The town's mayor.  
That morning, everyone walks out, terrified. The screams that were heard last night... that was the stuff of absolute fucking nightmares. Quite obviously someone died.  
That someone was Ze.  
Satisfaction, pure utter satisfaction came in waves. The target, that I have wanted to kill for almost all of my life was dead.  
Everyone crowded around the body, and eventually it was revealed.  
Ze was mayor, slain by a member of the mafia.  
He had a will, which was passed around. I almost didn't give any care to read it, but then I figured he might've mentioned me in there, so just in case I read it for myself.  
"Dear _______, I won't say your name because people will fear your treachery. I just want to say one thing; what you believe is wrong. It's called a witch. See you in the afterlife. -Ze  
Wait... wh- wha- what...?  
His will was a message, solely for me. But...  
my whole life... is a lie.  
A fucking witch.  
A witch did this.  
A witch controlled Ze- Steve's dad and voted my own father up.  
That was when everyone turned to me.  
"That guy tried voting Ze up yesterday!"  
"Chilled is mafia!"  
"Role?"  
I was overwhelmed.  
Before I knew it, I was being led to the noose in the centre of town.  
The rope hung loosely around my neck.  
There was no point fighting, I already wanted this.  
I let death overtake me with open arms.  
I would see Steve again, or he might hate me. So maybe not.  
"Any last words?"  
"I'm sorry, GaLm. I'm sorry Smarty. But most of all, I'm sorry Ze. I'm coming for you. Last of all, fuck you witch."  
The noose tightened, my vision faded to black.  
The last thing I saw  
was  
smarty and galm   
crying.


	13. My Planning/Explaining

Hope you enjoyed this!! I finished this before I published any chapters.  
Here's my original story idea:  
TOWN OF CHAOS  
* chilled's dad gets voted by mayor (ze's dad) and dies. chilled's dad was previous Exe.  
* Chilled becomes Exe, target is mayor  
* Chilled gains the trust of investigator Smarty and Jailor GaLm who inform him that he may know who the godfather is as he found Ze to be a leader among men.  
* Chilled, being immune at night, (as well as this Ze if he is gf) goes and visits him, not suspecting that leader among men would mean mayor. Ze realises instantly chilled is Exe and son of the previous Exe who his dad killed. He also sees Chilled is out for revenge.  
* Ze knows his dad would never double cross his friend, and goes over the options of what could have happened, and realises but doesn't say. (WITCH).  
* Chilled and Ze become close friends, all the time Anthony thinking Ze is gf.  
* Smarty and GaLm think Ze is double crossing Chilled.  
* Smarty says that Ze might not be gf as originally thought.  
* GaLm imprisons Ze.  
* Ze confesses to mayor, all while Smarty watches.  
* Smarty tells Chilled.  
* Chilled is in love with Ze, but his driving passion to get revenge is strong. He is fighting himself.  
* Smarty and GaLm back Chilled up but in the end he doesn't get voted up, so Chilled meets up with a confirmed mafioso (Tom) and orders him to murder Ze.  
* Ze's will is a message to Chilled- "Dear _______, I won't say your name because people will fear your treachery. I just want to say one thing; what you believe is wrong. It's called a witch. See you in the afterlife. -Ze"  
* Chilled realises a witch killed his father and he just led his lover to demise.  
* Chilled's executioner role slips to one of a jester, and he easily convinces Tom to get him hanged, and struggles to get Smarty, GaLm, Max and others to vote. Chilled promises he won't haunt them.  
* Chilled sees Ze, romance ensues.  
* Chilled's dad meets with him.  
* Chilled's dad's duties are complete on earth: Chilled's dad leaves the game.  
* Ze's dad knows he is forgiven; Ze's dad leaves the game.  
* MINI LADD AND WILDCAT BRING THEM BACK  
TOWN OF CHAOS: COVEN IS PART TWO  
WITCH - MINX  
MAYOR - ZE  
EXE / JESTER - CHILLED  
JAILOR - GALM  
INVEST - SMARTY  
MAFIOSO - TOM  
Quite obviously, I changed a lot.  
Especially that ending, sorry. No sequel either.  
I've had the idea for six months, but this took about two-three weeks to finish alongside schoolwork and shit.

I know this is a short fanfic, but I didn't want to drag it on too long. Apologies!  
Let me know what you think of this story down in the comments.  
Thankyou <3  
-Panther  
xx


End file.
